A Tiger's Fury & Compassion
by bumblebeeash19
Summary: "Do not be afraid to show compassion, don't be afraid to stand up for what you think is right in this harsh world we live in son"
1. prologue - vol 1

**This is my first RWBY Fan Fiction, shortly after volume 3 or halfway in Volume 4 this popped into my head and I kept on thinking and… here we are.**

**Plus, this is going to be an OC X Blake story because Blake is one of my favourite characters, and after reading other stories of Blake and OC becoming a couple I find enjoyable. And yes, even thou I ship Blake and Yang like crazy, I really don't care if the ship has sailed or not just as long as all the main girls are happy at the end.**

**P.S there might be some more OC X Blake stories in the future but there will be other characters to ship with my OC's done the line**

**(Rewritten 09/05/2020)**

**I do not own RWBY only my OC and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes / chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Fury & Compassion

Volume 1 Prologue - Black & Stripes Trailer

'Your hopes have become my burden. I shall find my own liberation.'

* * *

Vale, Forever Fall.

Walking through the forest; a tall young man watches his steps not to let the Creatures of Grimm to follow him. However, he is no ordinary man, he is a Faunus, a White Tiger.

For his attire, he wears a black sleeveless pole-neck t-shirt, matching his short black hair, wearing the White Fang waistcoat jacket. On his arms he has long black armbands from his deltoid to his knuckles leaving his fingers and thumbs free, he also wears the White Fang cargo pants and armoured boots. He keeps his face completely hidden with a Sabre-Tooth Tiger like Grimm mask and of course his tail lazily swaying left to right.

He reaches to the end of the wood into a small area to see a beautiful raven haired girl with a black bow on the top of her head, sitting on a large rock looking at the falling red leaves.

For as long as he can remember, the two have been best friends, since the first day they met when they were kids.

"Is it time to go?" said the raven haired girl.

"No Blake," he replied in a kind tone. "Not yet, maybe in the next five minutes or so."

He walks to the rock; he sits down next to her with his arms cross and looks at the falling leaves as well.

"Everything is set," he said. "He will not see it coming and by the time he starts looking for us, we will be long gone."

Blake remains silent, lost in her world of thought.

"Blake," he says getting her attention. "You know there is nothing we can do to change his mind. We have to do this!"

"I know Bayek," Blake replied in a sad tone. "It's just… I thought we could change him. To find the old friend that you and I remember."

"I thought so too," he replied. "But he is too deep in the darkness, that not even his closest friends could help him."

Bayek reaches to hold Blake's hand, to show that everything is going to be alright.

"Blake, Bayek… it's time," said the bull Faunus with red hair, holding a chokutó sword.

"Alright," he says as he puts on white and light blue gauntlets on his wrists.

Blake turns her head to reply, "Okay."

* * *

The group of three make their way through the scarlet forest with great speed and in no time they reach to the end of the cliff. And not one second later, they hear the sound of a train heading their way on the tracks below; the Bull was the first to jump, followed by Bayek then Blake.

They slide down the side of the cliff, when the three where near enough they jumped again on to the moving train.

Once they were on; they head to the nearest roof door of the railway car, Bayek cracked open the lock with his bare hands and the was first to enter, followed by Bull and Blake. The three landed side by side, Bull facing the left and Blake and Bayek on the right.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way," Bull said realising that they are not alone.

Each side of the railway car was full of robotic suits; that have now been turned on by themselves.

"Don't be so dramatic," said Blake.

"Atlesian Knights… what else is new?" Bayek says in a bored tone.

The three stand back to back as the Knights surround them, one of the robots draws its weapons on the trio.

"INTRUDER, IDENTIFY YOURSELF." Demanded the Knight.

The Bull was the first to attack the Knight who spoke, the other Knights drew their weapons as well, Blake quickly cuts up one of them with her cleaver blade. One Knight was going to attack her from behind; Bayek's gauntlets transforms, bringing out three blades on each hand, he jumps towards the Knight, one swing from his right hook and the Knight was now in three pieces.

More of them attack and the trio work as one fighting the Knights and defending each other, Blake removes her katana from the cleaver while fighting alongside them.

They soon make it out in the open with more Knights heading their way.

"Let's do this!" said the Bull Faunus.

The three battle again; the Bull Faunus uses his chokutó and rifle making his way to the next car, Blake transforms her katana into a kusarigama, throwing it at most of the Knights while shooting at them in the progress, while Bayek sliced and diced his way.

With the last Knight broken, they enter the car, while Bull and Blake walk to the crates, Bayek disarms his blade claws, takes out a memory stick and puts it in the keypad on the wall. The screen above the keypad flashed red for a second, then turned green, he takes it out and puts it away quickly, hidden back in the pocket before Bull sees what he was doing.

He walks over to them when the Bull looks inside one of the crates.

"Perfect," Bull says. "You two move up to the next car," he closes the lid. "I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew-members?" Blake asks.

"What about them?" he replied in a sinister tone.

"You can't be serious!" Bayek says angrily.

From the ceiling a huge Spider Drone drops not too far away from them and it is lock and loaded.

"That's new!" Bayek says getting his claws out again.

"Adam!" Blake says as the red head walks away from them.

The Spider Drone fires at them, Adam and Bayek dodged every bullet, Blake attacks the huge robot aiming for the head with her cleaver at the ready. However, no damage was done, she is knocked back, lands roughly on the floor winded.

The Drone steps forward; Adam and Bayek strike back, the tiger on the robots back, the Bull taking the thing head on trying to take it apart with everything they got, Adam gets knocked back by a kick from the drone.

Bayek sees that the leg is going to land on Blake; he quickly gets her in his arms, moves just in time, before it hit her. Now near the exit, he puts her down seeing she is unharmed and can stand on her own.

"We need to get out of here!" Blake says to Adam as he moves near to her and Bayek.

The Spider Drone combines its guns into a canon, it quickly charges to fire at them.

"Ah, crap!" Bayek moaned.

Next thing they know they are sent flying outside again; Bayek quickly recovers and helps Blake after hitting the floor, Adam looks up to see the Drone heading towards them ready to start round two, he turns to his right to see Blake and Bayek are on their knees ready to fight.

"Blake, buy me some time!" Adam orders. "Bayek get to the next car!"

"Are you sure?" Blake questioned.

"Do it!" Adam shouts.

They did as they were told, Bayek runs to the next car in no time, the second he turns around to see his friends from afar, Blake is in the air, her kusarigama following her movements like a dance. Strike after strike nothing damages it; Blake finally decides to shoot a few rounds in the Drone's face; she somersaults backwards in retreat back to where Adam stands.

The Drone brings out the canon again.

"Move!" Adam tells Blake.

Blake runs to the next car to join Bayek; they watch as Adam blocks the blast with his blade alone. Seeing how the attack did not work for the Drone, it jumps towards Adam, ready to crush him. However, with one slash from his sword the Drone disintegrated completely destroyed.

After sheathing his sword, Adam makes his way to his partners as he got near, he notices something was not right.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

Blake was not looking at him; Bayek stares at the Bull, he retracks the blade claws once more so his right hand can remove his mask, showing his tanned striped face, his artic blue eyes that shows determination.

"We may have chosen this path from the start," Bayek answers. "But we will not take the blood of the innocent."

Blake looks up to face Adam.

"Goodbye," she replies.

She cuts the connection between the two cars, separating the trio into a duo. As the train moves away, leaving Adam alone with what's left of the cargo, watching the partners disappearing from sight.

Bayek looks at his mask, the mask that he hated wearing ever since the former leader stepped down. Looking at the speeding tracks then back at the mask, he throws it on to the tracks, seeing it smash into pieces the moment it lands.

He looks at Blake and places his hand on her shoulder.

"When we move forward, we leave the past behind us," he says to her kindly.

Blake puts her hand on top of his, showing that she understands what he is saying to her. Bayek looks behind him to see a bridge coming into view.

"We need to jump soon," he says while walking away from her and tightening his gauntlets.

"Did you say 'jump'?" Blake replied making sure she heard right.

She sees the bridge, and then sees a lake 30 feet right underneath.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she replies with annoyed yet scared tone.

"I've done this already, it's not that bad," Bayek says as he walks to the side. "We have to jump here or we meet up with the cops when the train stops."

They are getting closer and closer to the centre of the bridge, Bayek holds his hand out.

"Together," he says.

Blake looks at him, smiles and holds his hand.

"Together," she replies.

Now side by side, waiting for the moment to jump.

"You know I hate you right now," Blake added.

"I know," he chuckled replied. "Okay, on three…. One…. Two…. Three!"

They both jump together, still holding hands, in a matter of seconds they hit the water. Blake was struggling, she can swim, but not as good as Bayek. He lets go of her hand, wraps his arm around her stomach, and kicks hard upwards to the surface.

They break the water.

"Now was that so bad?" he asked.

To answer his question, she splashed water at his face.

"Let's just get out of the water!" she demanded.

In response Bayek turns his head away from Blake, spits out the water from his mouth and they swim to shore.

* * *

Sunset in Forever Fall.

Now dry, they are walking down the woodland, Bayek planned the whole escape, he hid their supplies near the lake they landed in, they both got a traveling bag with them with what they need. Bayek got rid of the White Fang coat and the black armbands leaving them to drown in the lake, showing his unique tiger stripes from his upper arms to his hands.

"So," Bayek breaks the silence. "What are you going to do now Blake?"

"I'm going to Beacon," she quickly answers. "I want to make a right for what I did in the White Fang."

"You'll be safer there too; Adam is not going to rest until we are at his mercy. You and I both know the price; we are now branded as traitors."

"What about you?" Blake asks.

"I'll stick around in Vale, Tukson is an old friend of dad's so I can work something out. Where heading to him anyway when we get out of the forest, he'll help us. It's a big city, you don't know what you're going to find."

And so, the two carry on, leaving the past behind them and a new future begins.

* * *

**There you have it, my first RWBY Fanfic, I can say every time I was writing the word 'Bull' I was close to putting 'shit' next to it, cause for anyone who has seen what he has done in the show you can see why. There is a lot to tell about my OC, about his past, his family, his semblance etc. **

**So, at the beginning of the chapters I'll try putting quotes most of the time, as well as who and how the inspiration came to be. **

**Anyway, till next time. X **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1 of A Tiger's Fury & Compassion; a little notice whenever I'm writing a RWBY story, I'll be putting in a Quotes at the beginning of most of the chapters with the person who said it, and of course at the end of the chapter I'll write about the inspiration for my OC's like I said at the end of the prologue.**

**Also, whenever you see ( ) these it's just me mentioning a few things to do with the chapter, like for example if a song is to be played while reading or showing how to find an image or just me simply talking. **

**P.S. I've noticed a few miss spelled some words …. Yeah I'm still trying to figure out how to work fanfic like not realizing you can look over you work before sending out…. whoops. **

**(Rewritten 19/07/2020)**

**I do not own RWBY only my OC's and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes / chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Fury & Compassion

Volume 1 Chapter 1 - Bayek Khan

'Keep moving forward' - Monty Oum.

* * *

Downtown Vale, 8:47pm.

It has been two months since Bayek and Blake escaped the White Fang, when they got to Tukson's, he helped them settle into Vale, he gave Bayek new clothes, and the tiger Faunus is free to be himself and not some soldier, by putting back on his tribe two feathered earing on his left ear lobe, since he was told to remove it 5 years ago.

**(type in 4fd993304f56c121e8b3fbeb82087b78 on google and it would be the first black and grey image on the far left, that image is what he is wearing but not what is on the wrists)**

And now safe in the capital of Vale; Bayek has a job working at Tukson's Book Trade, Blake has been accepted into Beacon Academy, things are going great. But the only thing Bayek is struggling with is finding a place to stay seeing how Tukson's place is mainly a one bedroom apartment. Being a Faunus, it is not easy when you need something, half the places with available rooms don't allow Faunus and the other half are too expensive even for one night.

Even though Tukson, still offered him to stay in the apartment, Bayek refused seeing how he has already done so much for him and Blake he wanted to lift his own weight, so with everything he owns in his bag, his weapon safely strapped on his wrists he has been sleeping on the streets which you can say that he has had experience in the past.

As he walks down the street he notices that some humans are giving him unfriendly looks and while others are frightened. He can look intimidating from his height alone, and of course of his muscular stripe arms, but he did not care what other people thought of him. Ever since he was young his parents told him to be proud of his heritage, by not hiding who he is, everyday showing up the tiger print on his skin to his black and white tail he shows them with pride just like his father and mother.

After several hours of wandering the lamp-lighted streets, he stops dead in his tracks, he smells the air.

Smoke?!

He runs to the end of the street to see in apartment building on fire; many people are standing outside watching the flames surround the building, the firemen doing their best to control the fire from spreading.

"Sir please step back," said one of the firemen, to a man in his early 30s. "We are doing everything we can to get your daughter."

Bayek moves into the crowd.

"Poor kid," said the man on his right. "How are they going to get to her on the ninth floor."

"And the child is mute as well," said the elderly woman on his left. "Poor thing."

Bayek looks over at the grieving parents, then he looks up at the building once again, he smells the air once more, pass the smoke he can smell the scent of the parents apartment.

With the task at hand; he makes his way through the crowd, some of them mumbled as he passes them out of curiosity and confusion, he slips pass the firemen who were stopping anyone from coming any closer with ease, he removes his bag, it falls to the ground and he runs inside the blazing building.

He looks around and finds the staircase; is completely blocked by burning beams that have fallen, he works his way through quickly, not caring if the fire touches him thanks to his Aura at full strength.

When he gets to the sixth floor; he hears the sound of wood and stone breaking apart, and are coming down, he dodged in time by quickly jump a flight of stairs on all fours and he continues heading up in that state seeing how time is not on his side. He makes it onto the ninth floor; following the scent to the right door, knocking it down with a strong swift kick, quickly entering the room.

He starts to cough as the room is filled with smoke, the heat was so intense he can feel his Aura starting to deplete, he scans the room and spots the child, no more than six years old at least, her one leg trapped underneath a wooden beam, the rest of her body covered in rubble, clinging onto her striped cat soft toy to dear life. Bayek hurries over to her, moving the wreckage off her, he puts his hands underneath the beam and activates his semblance, the black stripes on his arms dimly glow into a sky blue colour and he easily moves the beam.

Out of harm's way, he sees the girl's leg is injured badly, definitely broken and covered in burns, he kneels down and quickly but gently gets her off the floor, she is so small compared to him he can easily carry her in one arm.

She opens her eyes in a daze, not knowing how long she has been unconscious. And not knowing how long she was trapped underneath the beam has left her confused and scared, she clings onto his shirt.

"It's okay, I gonna get you otta here," Bayek comforts the girl by gently patting her head.

With the girl in his left arm, he makes his way to the exit, the building starts to shake, bringing down more stone and wood, blocking the exit out of the apartment, the ceiling is coming down right above them. He shields the girl by moving her closer to his chest placing his hand over her head.

BAM! CRASH!

He hears the girl whimpering, still keeping a tight grip on his shirt and her toy.

"Don't worry kid," he grunts as he stands up straight, wood, stone and ash falling off his back. "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

With his way out completely blocked, and the more uncomfortable sound of movement from above and around him, the building is going to collapse right on top of them and soon. Bayek looks around again, he sees a half smashed window across the room, seeing the flashing lights outside showing him that he is at the front of the building on the main street.

He looks at the little girl still in his left arm, she is now crying into his shirt, then back at the window.

It is the only way out of this hellfire.

"Ah, hell with it!" He says as he runs towards the window.

CLASH!

The crowd gasps out of shock and horror, they see Bayek jump out the window, shielding the girl from the glass, he lands on the road with a tuck 'n' roll, once he stopped he lays flat on his back, arms still around the child, he slowly sits up as the medics hurry over to them.

"She's hurt," he coughed. "Get her to the hospital now!"

As the medics get the girl out of his arms, he stands up, hunched over, still coughing from the smoke he inhaled. Once he regained some air he looks up and sees the parents comforting their daughter, as the medics check her out in the ambulance getting ready to set off.

He quickly gets his bag, slings it over one shoulder and walks away quietly while everyone watches the family of three reunited, except for one.

As Bayek walks down the street once more; he is still coughing from the effects of the smoke, but knowing that his Aura will kick in soon he did not need to be seen by a Doctor. He stops for a moment to take deep breaths he realised he was being followed, noticing he was downwind he could not catch the sent off who it is, human or faunas, he activates Savage Predator as he turns around to face his opponent. Only to see a white haired old man in a black suit, with a green polo-neck shirt, black spectacles and holding a walking cane behind him.

"Good afternoon" he says.

"Uh… Hi?" Bayek replies, not sure how to respond to the stranger.

* * *

**There you go chapter 1, this took me some time, the old copy was all over the place and I mean that, call me old fashioned but I like to write the chapters on paper first, course most of the time whenever I get an idea I'm not near my laptop, plus it helps me remember about what to add in the story, when I found the chapter the paper clip became loose and the papers fell into a complete mess with the notes and info, but don't worry, it is all done. **

**Anyway, here is a little info about Bayek; he is 21 years old; he is 6'5, aura colour is sky blue, and his semblance is based on super strength.**

**His Semblance renamed to "Karya dwa Balti", roughly translated in Wenji "Strength of Army" **

**Anyway, till next time. X **


	3. chapter 2

**Here you go, chapter 2, we are now getting the main lot like Ruby, Weiss, Yang etc. in the story, while watching the other episodes of Volume 1, I forget how short they are, so I'll be putting them as one full chapter each, (you'll find out how it goes in due time). Plus has anyone heard the new RWBY song played by Caleb Hyles it's so cool. **

**Plus, from what I've heard Volume 6 should be coming to DVD in this coming July, still waiting for the news for the soundtrack I cannot wait the songs are so good. **

**I do not own RWBY only my OC's and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes / chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Fury & Compassion

Volume 1 Chapter 2 – The Shining Beacon 1+2

* * *

'A kind gesture can reach a wound that only compassion can heal.' - Steve Maraboli

* * *

Beacon Academy

It is a beautiful sunny day; many Airships safely land at the docks, new students exit the aircraft, one blonde young man rushes to a nearby bin to throw up.

As the students walk down the landing platform, they all follow the path towards the huge academy. All except one.

Bayek looks at the building with wonder, in how grand the place of the glorious architecture, and wondering why in the name of the Gods is he doing here again.

******_**Flashback**_******

_Back at the streets of Vale at Night, Bayek has been encountered by a white haired old man._

"_Who the hell are you?," Bayek asks, while 'Savage Predator' still activated._

"_My name is Ozpin," he kindly replied. "I'm the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, I saw what you did, that was very brave."_

_Seeing how the old man is not a threat, Bayek disarms the claws, but still keeps his guard up. _

"_Tell me, why did you risk your life to do the heroic act," Ozpin asked again. _

"_I did it because it was the right thing to do," Bayek replied. "For Ancestors Sake, a child's life was at risk, besides, I had the best chance to get to the kid then those guys."_

"_You are definitely Dalso's son," Ozpin chuckled._

"_How do you know my father's name?!"_

"_He and I are friends, he would help me and several others on missions, I assume he taught you how to fight." Ozpin questioned._

"_When you live a life as a Faunus travelling in the outer Kingdoms, then you tell me."_

"_Well, I have a proposition for you"_

And so here he is, standing on the bleeding grounds on one of the biggest huntsman schools, after accepting the headmaster's offer, by becoming a huntsman just like his Father. So, after getting details about where to meet for the ride to Beacon from the headmaster, Bayek explains his situation with Tukson. The bookkeeper completely understood and allowed the Tiger to keep his job whenever he has time off and he wished him good luck.

He was hoping to find Blake before they left, unfortunately he could not find her, until now.

From afar he sees her walking away from a small girl wearing a red cloak, who is watching a girl in white walk away as well, the little girl turns to see Blake far away now, in disappointment she falls to the floor, lying flat on her back.

Bayek quickly follows Blake; the raven haired is unaware that he is following her.

"You know it wasn't nice to leave the girl in red alone." He says.

She turns around, her eyes widened.

"Bayek! What are you doing here?" Blake questioned.

"It's a long story."

After finding an isolated area so no one can hear them talk, Bayek tells Blake what happened after he saved a little girl from a burning building and how the headmaster allowed him to join Beacon Academy.

"I see," says Blake. "But why did he allow you to enter without taking the test like the rest of us."

"I guess what he saw at the site was enough proof," Bayek replies. "And the fact that he knows my dad might have been a bonus. But I've never heard of dad say anything about Ozpin."

"Well he was a huntsman, maybe he had to be careful about not talking about his missions, especially back then," Blake suggested.

"True, maybe I'm just being paranoid," Bayek sighed.

"That aside, what are we going to do about this situation?" Blake questioned.

Bayek knows that she wants to keep her heritage a secret, and not wanting to cause attention towards her he comes up with an idea.

"Simple, we'll act like we don't know each other, think of it as a fresh start, and as days turn into weeks and so on people will think we become friends."

"But what about-"

"And if anyone tries anything funny I'll take the heat" he says cutting her off.

"If you are sure about it, then that's what we'll do," Blake replies as she starts to walk away. "Until next time Bayek."

"See you around Miss Belladonna."

And the two go their separate ways.

After waiting for several minutes for Blake to get some distance; Bayek enter the main hall, the place was packed, but he found a spot next to a blonde haired girl.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yellow called out.

Bayek turns his head to see the same girl from before making her way to the blonde.

"So, how's your first day going little sister." Yellow asked.

"You mean since you ditched me, and I exploded." Red snapped.

"Yikes! Meltdown already." Yellow questioned.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice?" Red explained.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yellow asked.

"Ugh, I wish!" Red replied. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!

"Girl in a white dress?" Bayek asked, getting the two girls attention.

"Yeah!" Red replied.

"Single ponytail on the side?"

"Yeah, again!"

"Eyes with a look that could freeze your soul just by staring at you?"

"Yeah, how did-"

"You!" Weiss yells.

Red jumps into Yellow's arms in lightning speed.

"Oh God! It's happening again!" Red shrills.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side off the cliff!"

"Oh my God, you really exploded," Yellow says now believing what Red did was true.

"I-it was an accident! It was an accident!" Red repeated.

Seeing how this was going on; Bayek decides to keep his distance from the Schnee as far as possible.

"Ahem," Ozpin speaks into the microphone. "I'll keep this brief."

The room falls silent.

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge," he says. "To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people…. But I look amongst you, and I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time in this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Bayek took in the old man's words. The woman standing next to the headmaster steps in front of the microphone as Ozpin walks off stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. Your dismissed," she informs them.

Night-time in the ballroom, students are deciding where to rest for the night.

Bayek has chosen his place, next to one of the pillars at the far end of the room, he already unrolled his sleeping bag, and is now sitting on top of it, resting his back on the stone pillar, he has taken off his boots, gauntlets and is drawing in his sketch book.

"Excuse me," a female voice snaps him out of his thought.

He looks up to see a girl with red hair with gold armour.

"Mind if I sit here for the night?" she asks.

"Sure," he simply replies going back to his drawing.

"Thank you," she replies, finding out that he is not in the mood to talk, so she leaves him be as she gets ready for bed.

All the students have now picked their place to sleep on the floor, some already fallen asleep in their sleeping bags, several are still awake talking with there new friends or doing other things before turning in.

Bayek is still drawing, the redhead has changed into her pyjamas, she becomes curious to why he has not moved for some time and to what he is drawing.

"What are you drawing?" she asks.

"That," he says as he points to one of the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, he shows her the very detailed image.

"That is amazing," she commented. "How long have you been drawing for to get that good?"

"I don't know, I just do this to pass the time."

"Well that sounds grand, uh, I am sorry I don't think we introduced ourselves?"

"No, I don't believe we have," he replies while putting down his book, he hold out his hand for a handshake. "Names Bayek."

"Pyrrha Nikos, it's nice to meet you," she replies back, as they shake hands.

They break the handshake, Bayek goes back to drawing and Pyrrha gets into her sleeping bag.

"Just out of curiosity," Bayek says. "Why did you come over here to rest instead of being with everyone else, I couldn't help but hear some of the mumbling about you walking over here."

"Wait you don't know me?" she asked in shocked.

"Well we did just meet today if that is what you are on about," he replied earning a small laugh out of her.

"No," she replies happily after calming her laughter. "You see I'm from Mistral, I've been titled champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament for the last four years."

"Oh right, I don't pay attention to what happens in other kingdoms."

"That's fine," Pyrrha says. "It's a nice change, I'm sorry if I offended you in some way."

"Don't worry you haven't, I'm just used to people avoiding me because I'm a Faunus."

"I have no problem with that, it's a shame that so many people hate the Faunus all because of the action of a few."

"I agree with you, my people and the humans have both been victims to this endless fight, if only all of us can look pass what is in front of us and look into the hearts."

"You are wise beyond your years, is that why you came to Beacon?"

"You can say that, anyway its late we should get some sleep."

"Right, well goodnight Bayek."

"Night."

And so they both lay down in their sleeping bags, Bayek looks to his left to see a candle light not to far away, and the sound of Blake talking to the two girls that were standing with Schnee in the hall, then speak of the devil their she is.

"What in the world is going on over here? Don't you know some off us are trying to sleep?"

"OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!" Schnee and Yellow sync.

"Shh! Guys she's right. People are trying to sleep!" Red speaks up.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Schnee started to argue.

"I was always on your side." Red pointed out.

"Yeah!" Yellow joins in the argument. "What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!

"She's a hazard to my health!" Schnee snapped back.

Blake blows out the candles.

**There you have it chapter 2, sorry if it's a tad short, I think Volume 1 will be short due to the running time out of the episodes, I'm not kidding the first few where only just over 6 or 7 minutes looking over them.**

**And the name of his weapon has been renamed to 'Savage Predator' and you'll know why it is named that in the next chapter and the history behind it in future chapters. **

**Anyway, till next time. X **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK BABY! **

**Just want to point out a few little things before you read the chapter.**

**First, the Vol 6 Soundtrack, by… GOD it is bloody brilliant, not just the ones with lyrics but the score as well… breath taking, if it is one thing that I am a sucker for it would be the score in OST.**

**Second, the girls new outfits, cosplayers rejoice! They look absolutely stunning, I just love what they did with Blake's hair, mind you anime do that to a lot of characters, showing that they have changed from the past events. And to be honest I always thought that it would be Blake to cut her hair out of her team, now just need to wait for Yang or Weiss to rock the short hair look ;) plus maybe the others might get a new look too. Ohh I cannot wait! XD **

**And last I would like to have a suggestion to a shipping name with my OC and Blake, and combat names for the OC with the other girls and other characters for when I get to Volume 2 and future Volumes, I would be thankful if anyone has got any names please say in the comments and I'll give a shout out to the chosen names, thank you.**

**I do not own RWBY only my OC's and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes / chapters.**

**Here you go chapter 3.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Fury & Compassion

Volume 1 Chapter 3 - The First Step 1+2

'Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart.' - Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

Beacon Academy, The Hall, 7:30 am.

Bayek was one of the first to wake up, he looks around and spots that the girls that where talking to Blake last night are still fast asleep as well as most if not all of the students.

He quietly rolls up his sleeping bag, and makes his way to the restroom, where he got himself cleaned up, after brushing his teeth, a tall boy with brunt orange hair walked by him. As Bayek was about to walk away, the boy looks over his shoulder, his eyes full of disgust.

Bayek makes his way to the locker-room, sits on one of the benches, to tie up his boots, finding his locker where 'Savage Predator' is waiting, he straps on the braces on to his wrists, he gets the claws out, to check each blades sharpness, not wanting to fight the Creatures of Grimm with 6 dull claws. While he was sharping the claws, Red and her sister walk into the room, they open their lockers as a boy in green and a ginger haired girl walk by them.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" the girl with the red hood says.

"Oh, who knows," the blonde replied. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep!" She grabs her weapon from her locker, while Bayek disarms his blades back into the bracers. "No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

He walks by the girls and out of the room, making his way to the cliffs of beacon.

* * *

After some time, all the first year students made it to the cliffs, where Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch are waiting for them. Bayek was unfortunate enough to be standing next to Weiss, the two were not happy.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin began. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams." Spoke Glynda. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be giving teammates… today."

"What?" Red whimpered quietly, but failed to be unnoticed by the White Tiger Faunus.

"These teammates will be with you the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin spoke again. "So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Bayek hears the girl in red whimper again.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Bayek could have sworn that he heard the sound of broken glass, literally hearing someone's hopes being smashed into tiny pieces.

"WHAT!" Red shouted.

"After you partnered up," Ozpin continued. "Make your way to the northern side of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," a blonde haired boy says while having his hand up. "Um sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin ignores the blonde.

Bayek gets into his stance, he is fired into the sky, he looks around to see a safe spot to land, he unleashes his blade claws as he gets closer to the trees. He lands in a large pond. He does not resurface for a pack of Beowolves are nearby, one was brave enough to look where the splash came from.

Once it got close, it stabbed in the face by 'Savage Predator's' right hook, killing it in that split second, Bayek jumps out of the water, and quickly kills the rest of the pack thanks to the element of surprise.

"Right," he says in his head as he walks away from his little handy work. "I need to head north, not only that, who will cross my path. It would be nice to have Blake as my team partner, we work well as one, then there's Pyrrha she seems like a skilled fighter, seeing how nearly everyone keeps on talking about her like a group of fangirls. I just hope I don't end up with Schnee, from the way she attacks towards others she is going to be a pain in the ass for four years, still I'll feel sorry for the poor soul who is teamed up with her. And who else do I know… that blonde haired girl, Yang was it? And that little girl with the hood, what was her name again… Rosie?... Red? …I guess I'll have to wait and see.

As he walks deeper into the forest, he hears the sound of a low growl, Bayek ducks just before a Ursa's paw hit his head, he turns to hit the Grimm with an right upper cut, the blades hitting the lower jaw, the stripes on his right arm glow as he throws the Ursa into another in coming Ursa.

"**RRROOOOOAAAARRRRR**!"

Bayek turns around, a major Ursa appears on its hind legs towering over the Faunus, it's massive paws in the air about to strike, Bayek dives under the Grimm, in between its legs as the paws hit the ground. Now behind, he jumps onto its back, punching the claws into the shoulder, the Grimm is trying to get the Tiger off but fails to do so.

**(the Grimm is the same kind as the one in the Yang character short for volume 5) **

The Ursa calls out to its smaller kin for aid, it answers by charging towards them, Bayek jumps off over the two Grimm as the smaller one collided with its superior, once Bayek lands, he slashes at the heads clean off.

Before he can catch his breath, the sound of movement in the bushes, Bayek ready's himself for another fight, but only to see the Blonde hair girl and Blake.

"Easy Tiger! It's just us," Yellow says, her hands in the air as a friendly gesture.

"Sorry about that," he disarms 'Savage Predator'. "Reflexes, the moment I landed I was near a pack of Beowolves and then meet three Ursai on the way."

He looks back at the now half faded away Grimm.

"Wow, bad luck the minute you land, that sucks." Yellow says.

"I've had worse."

"Anyway, I'm Yang."

"Nice to meet you Yang, names Bayek, good to see you again Blake."

"You as well Bayek."

"You two know each other?" Yang questioned.

"We met yesterday shortly after arriving at the docks." Bayek explained.

"Oh!"

"Don't you have a team partner yet?" Blake asked Bayek.

"Not yet, hopefully I'll cross path with someone soon," he replied.

"Well why not tag along with us," Yang suggested. "Strength in numbers right."

"Sounds like a plan," he suddenly turns his head back from where he walked from, hearing something that could bring danger. "We should get moving, it is best not to stay at one place for too long."

"I agree," says Blake.

"Alright let's head north," Yang says heading the way Bayek walked from.

"North is this way," Bayek calls out as he points to the right direction.

"I knew that… that was a test to see if you know where north is," Yang says as she quickly walks back and right pass Blake and Bayek.

"Right," says Blake clearly not buying what Yang is saying.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 3, it is good to be back, you'll be getting sooner chapters now until further notice, and while I have been off, I've been breaking down several other fanfictions just to get the head start, because sometimes if I don't have my note book with me to write down any new ideas, I type them down on my phone, and not wanting to have something bad happening to my phone I've been putting it down on Word but they are still in the works till I've got a straight idea for them.**

**Thank you for your patience. **

**Till next time x **


	5. Chapter 4

**Here you go Chapter 4, I'm going to try at least post a new RWBY Chapter on Sundays, because that is the day when I'm not doing much, however I can't make any promises, plus RWBY Chapters are easier to me anyway, while as in Legend of Korra it has longer episodes, just over the 30 minute mark, plus adding your own to the mix it can get a bit complicated. **

**Anyways here is a little information about Bayek; even thou he does not have tiger ears, he has very good hearing as well as sense of smell, and he has superb tracking skills thanks from the teachings from his father. **

**(Rewritten 20/07/2020)**

**I do not own RWBY only my OC's and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes / chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Fury & Compassion

Volume 1 Chapter 4 - The Emerald Forest

"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out." – Walter Winchell.

* * *

It was not long before they soon came across the temple, as they make their way to the ruins, Bayek studies the ancient stones, tracing his hand on one of the columns, seeing faded markings engraved in the rockery, some form of forgotten language from the days of old.

Putting that thought to one side he makes is way to the small platforms where the girls are, several of them with black and gold colour items.

"Chess pieces?" Blake wondered.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here," says Yang.

"(sniff, sniff) The last two people that where here before us came about half an hour ago at least." Bayek informs the girls.

"Well, I guess we should just pick one?" Blake suggested.

So, the trio start to think on which one to pick, Bayek spots a White King piece.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang says to Blake as she picks up the Knight piece.

"Sure." Blake simply responds.

"What are you getting Bayek?" Yang asks.

"I think I'll choose the king," he replies as he picks it up.

The Three walk to the centre of the abandoned temple.

"That wasn't too hard," says Yang.

"Well it's not like this place is difficult to find," Blake replies.

"We got what we need," Bayek speaks. "Let's hu-"

A high pitch scream comes out from the forest.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang speaks. "Did you guys hear that?"

"I don't think it was a girl that made that scream," Bayek explained while focusing on the whereabouts of the scream. "All the same that person is in danger, but it's far away from here."

"What should we do guys?" Yang questioned.

Bayek turns to look at Blake, she is looking up at the sky, he too looks up curious to why she is interest what is above their heads.

"What is that? Wait a minute…" Bayek tries to focus on a small dot that is getting bigger at a alarming rate and is heading straight for them.

"Is that… the girl with the red hood?"

* * *

**And that was Chapter 4, sorry for the short chapter, but when watching the episode and only including the scenes that you want to write about it cannot be helped, but better than nothing right? **

**Till next time x **


	6. Chapter 5

**Here you go, chapter 5 sorry for the delay, technical difficulties, it needed an update and it took forever. but got it sorted out.**

**I do not own RWBY only my OC's and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes / chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Fury & Compassion

Volume 1 Chapter 5 – Players and Pieces

'Find a group of people who challenge and inspire you, spend a lot of time with them, and it will change your life.' - Amy Poehler.

* * *

"HEADS UUUUPPPP!" Red cries out as she falls.

Out of nowhere, the boy who throw up on the ship, hits into Red from the right, taking her with him into a nearby tree.

"Ouch!" Bayek hissed when they impacted at the tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

Before Yang could answer; the sound of a Ursa roaring in pain as it got shot, seeing pink smoke from it's back and someone riding on it like at a rodeo.

YEEEEHAAAA! The ginger haired girls cheers.

The Ursa collapse dead on the ground, the girl rolls off it.

"Aww, it's broken," the girl complains now that the fun is over.

As she looks at the dead Grimm, a boy in green walks from behind, catching his breath, possibly got caught in the red head's mess.

"Nora. Please. Don't ever do that again." He says once he found his voice.

However, the girl, suddenly disappears, Bayek was confused, where did she go?

"Ooooh!?"

The tiger looks behind back to the ruins to see her look gawking at a White Rook piece, she grabs it and….starts posing with it?

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she sang.

"NORA!" The boy shouts, snapping her back to reality.

"Coming Ren!" Nora calls out, and skips her way to the boy.

"Did that girl just ride on the back of a Ursa?" Blake questioned again.

Once again before Yang could answer, a deathstalker crushes its way through the trees chasing Pyrrha, she dodged from getting caught in one of the Grimm's pincers.

Red jumps from the tree that she crashed into, and lands not too far from Yang.

"Ruby?!" Yang says.

"Yang!" Ruby says happily ready to hug her sister.

"Nora!" Nora says popping in between the two, interrupting the going to be sibling hug.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake questioned yet again.

"It looks like it," Bayek answering one of her questions.

"Grrr… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yang literally explodes. "COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

Within that two seconds, Ren runs over joining the group, Blake and Ruby are looking at the sky again, Bayek looks up to see something that he wished he had a scroll to capture a once in a lifetime moment.

"Umm… Yang?" Ruby says as she taps her sister's shoulder while pointing up.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss says as she is hanging from one of the talons of a Nevermore.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby calls back to the air-born heiress.

"She's gonna fall," Blake says.

"She'll be fine!" Ruby replied.

"She's falling," Ren speaks.

"Down goes the snowflake….. here comes the hero….. aannnddd down they go." Bayek says, as for what is happening above their heads.

Jaune was the first to land on his front, then Weiss lands sitting on the poor boy's back.

"My hero," Weiss says sarcastically.

"My back," Jaune complained.

While Pyrrha is still being chased by the Deathstalker in the background, she gets hit by the Grimm's pincer knocking her towards the group.

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang joked.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby stated.

She charges at the Grimm with a battle cry.

"Ruby wait!" Yang says.

Bayek helps Pyrrha on to her feet, he looks up to see Ruby with her weapon out as she runs at the oncoming Deathstalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away, knocking her on the ground, she gets back up, shouts back to the group saying she's fine, Ruby turns to the Grimm and fires it in the face, running away from it and sheathing away her scythe as the Death Stalker starts to chase.

"Ruby!" Yang calls out as she starts running to aid her sister.

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore is now after her as well, it's wings releasing many sharpened feathers at the ground, one successfully caught Ruby's cloak while the rest prevents Yang from advancing.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang calls out.

The Death Stalker is close to Ruby, it raises its golden stinger high above, ready to strike down on the helpless girl.

Weiss quickly speeds pass Yang and freezes the stinger, just in time, from Bayek's point of view he can tell that Weiss was telling Ruby off for being childish, but also saying she will try to be nicer in the future.

As the heiress walks back to the others, Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug, Bayek was relieved that the youngster made it out alive, but there are not out of the woods yet.

**( Pun NOT intended )**

The Nevermore starts to turn back to the Huntsman in training.

"Uhh…guys," Jaune speaks nervously. "That thing is circling back, what are we going to do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dill-dallying." Weiss speaks out. "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," says Ruby. "Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind," Jaune agrees.

Bayek turns his attention to the Death Stalker as he heard the ice breaking, the Grimm is trying to get is stinger free.

"We need to move now!" Bayek says to the group.

"Right, let's go!" Ruby calls out.

They all break into a run, not long they are close to the cliffs, they just have to get over the stone bridge to the other side, the Nevermore over takes them, the group split up hiding behind stone columns, he hides along with Jaune and Pyrrha.

The Nevermore lands on the stone tower.

SSCHHHEEEEECCCCCHHHHHH

"Well that's great," he heard Yang say,

Suddenly the Death Stalker barged it's way from the forest heading towards them.

"Langta, RUN!" Bayek Shouts.

As they all emerged from their hiding spots, they spring into action, after Nora dodged several feathers she fires her grenades at the Nevermore, one hitting its mark on the face. The Death Stalker is about to attack her, Blake and Ren use their blades to slash at its face, Bayek jumps on to the back, stabbing into the back of the head as Weiss moves Nora away.

Seeing how it was hardly doing much damaged he jumps off before getting thrown off, he lands in between Blake and Ren.

"Get to the bridge, it won't support the Grimm's weight!" he says to them as they start running.

Pyrrha looks behind her seeing that the Death Stalker is right at their heels.

"GO, GO!" Pyrrha shouts as she changes her sword into a rifle, firing at the Grimm.

Blake and Bayek were the last to make it on to the bridge, the Death Stalker stops its chase.

As they keep running, the Nevermore is heading straight towards them, Bayek looked at the on coming Grimm, he knows Blake is behind the group, Pyrrha and Ren are not that far from him, he's only got one chance.

"Watch out!" He shouts, as he stops Pyrrha and Ren from following the others by pushing them back towards Blake.

The Nevermore destroys the centre of the Bridge with its head as it dived, separating the group into two teams, RWYJN on one side with the Tower, and BJR back at the mercy of the Death Stalker.

"BAYEK?!" Blake calls out seeing the tiger fall off the collapsed bridge.

The tiger spots the air-born Nevermore, he punches out his right hand, the three Blade shoot out from the brace, the cables stretched out heading for the bird, stabbing it in the chest, with a flick of the wrist the cables pull him up. The bird tries to shake him off, once Bayek was close enough, he swings up high above the Nevermore, declaws his right blades back into the brace, shoots out his left claws down to the Grimm's neck, and pulls him down onto it's back.

On the birds back, he tries to weakened it, with another flick of the wrists, fire dust gather in all blades, and starts slashing at the Grimm, it was not long before it made its way back to the cliffs. Blake soon lands on the Nevermore after getting herself knocked off the bridge, she attacks the birds head, before making her way to the back of it passing Bayek and jumping off to where RWY are.

The Grimm turns around and head straight for the tower, Bayek can just see the four girls getting ready to fire at it.

"Uh oh," he says as he ducks from getting shot.

The Nevermore avoided most of the rounds, and is getting closer to the tower.

"MOVE!" he shouts as he jumps off the bird in time.

The bird completely demolished the top of the tower, he and the girls landed on the falling rubble, Bayek jumps from rock to rock on all fours knowing he'll succeed to safety, he uses his grapple hook claws to land on top of a tall column not far from Ruby and Weiss.

He looks behind him to see the others still fighting the Death Stalker, however they are getting the advantage. The sound of Yang shooting at the Nevermore caught his attention, they need to clip the wings if they ever hope to kill it, before they lose anymore of the temple.

Ruby shortly appears next to him.

"Bayek how strong are your cables?" She questioned.

"Strong enough, what do you have in mind?"

As she tells him the plan, Yang pissed off the bird more after it gets shot in the eye, turning towards the blonde, opening its beak wide, ready to bite down. Yang jumps into the bill, stopping the top jaw from coming down with one hand while shooting several rounds down its throat, she backflips out before the bird crashes into the cliffside.

When the Grimm landed, Bayek runs down the stone path, his claws out and ready, Yang runs by him, after spotting the idea about to set in motion.

Once Bayek was close enough to the Nevermore, he punches both hands, firing the claws at the Grimm in the chest as it starts flapping it's wings to get back in the air. Bayek puts the cables on lock, the stripes on his body begin to glow, the bird is strong but so is he.

Holding his ground, he steps back one foot at a time, dragging the Grimm with him. He turns his head back to the girls as they prepare a sling shot, using Blake's Gambol Shroud as the sling and Ruby as the ammo.

With the help of Weiss's semblance, Ruby is shot towards the Nevermore with lightning speed, Bayek unhooks his weapon after Ruby got her scythe at the Nevermore's throat, the young huntress and the Grimm hit the side of the cliff, Weiss uses her semblance once again giving Ruby a path straight to the top, decapitating the Nevermore.

Yang, Blake and Weiss walk up to Bayek after what they all saw.

"Well, that was a thing" says Yang.

"You can say that again." Bayek replied.

* * *

Beacon Academy, Great Hall.

Bayek watches the first year students walk on to the stage, to be welcomed, given a team name as well as selecting the team's leader. The White Tiger is aware that he failed to get a teammate, Ozpin may have giving him a offer to become a huntsmen, it got him thinking, if he has no team, how will he stay at Beacon?

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin says, as the girls walk onto the stage. "The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be called Team RWBY…Led by Ruby Rose."

He smiles as Yang hugs Ruby, agreeing to the choice of leadership.

"Bayek Khan," Ozpin calls out. "Would you please come on to the stage."

The crowd mumble as he walks on and stands next to Ruby who is still being hug by Yang.

"You are the only one to retrieve the White King piece," Ozpin stated. "Along with not teaming up with a partner, normally any student that fails any off the instructions is to leave and try again next year. However, you work just as well on your own and with any team. Therefore, you will be assigned to one of the first years teams, and become a team of five."

The crowd chatter to one another in shock.

"The team you will be with threw out your time in beacon will be… Team RWBY."

The crowd starts to cheer.

"Welcome to the team Bayek," Ruby congrats.

"Great to have ya," says Yang.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an…interesting year."

* * *

**And there you have it, the tale of team RWBBY has begun, you know I was very close to have Bayek say "you are a pain in the neck" as he starts stabbing the Nevermore in the neck, but I'll leave the puns to Yang, we don't need two of them, one is enough. ~_~, **

**Plus, I said the Bayek speaks a second language, will he speaks Wenja from the far cry primal game. The reason why he does is because of several reasons, 1 I love the game, 2 I looked at the behind the scenes of the game, amazed that the creators made up the language. And 3 parts of Bayek's inspiration came from it. But more is to come with Bayek's upbringing and backstory in the future just not yet. (sorry) **

**For the record; Langta means Dammit, and months ago before I started posting these chapters, I spent hours and hours looking up the Wenja language and how to properly spell it. **

**Totally worth it :) **

**Also I've been forgetting to say please Leave a comments down below in the last few chapters, I would like to hear your thoughts of the story so far and I like to hear your thoughts of the name of my upcoming RWBY fanfic.**

**Till next time x **


	7. Chapter 6

**Here you go, chapter 6, a little fun fact, when I first thought of the OC I was going to name him Sabre, but after finding out that the captain of the police in Menagerie was named after that, after some time I watched a playthrough of Assassin's Creed Origins and that is when Bayek sounded more fitting to the character.**

**(Rewritten 20/07/2020)**

**I do not own RWBY only my OC's and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes / chapters.**

**Also, for the rest of the chapters from now on are going to have swear words, just a little heads up for anyone who is not fond of it, better safe than sorry. **

**Enjoy!**

A Tiger's Fury & Compassion

Volume 1 Chapter 6 - The Badge and The Burden Part 1+2

The next morning, in Team RWBBY Dorm room, Ruby, Yang, Blake are wearing the Beacon Girls Uniform, with their own trademark getup, Ruby wearing her red cloak and Yang wearing black fingerless gloves. Bayek was wearing the Boys Uniform, but he is not wearing the tie, and his white shirt top buttons are opened showing his tiger prints on his neck.

They were waiting for the snowflake to wake up, Ruby had an idea with a whistle and once the Heiress finally awoke. Ruby blows the whistle close to her, scaring her off her bed onto the floor, Bayek just managed to cover his ears with his hands.

"Good morning team RWBBY!" Ruby cheered.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Now that you are awake we can officially begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?" Weiss questioned.

"Decorating!" Yang says, holding several items in both her arms.

"What?" Weiss questioned again.

"We still have to unpack," Blake answered, holding a suitcase, but suddenly opens on its own and everything that was in it fell onto the floor.

"And clean up" Bayek says looking at the pile.

Ruby blows the whistle at Weiss again, and once again ends up on the floor.

"Alright, Weiss, Bayek, Blake, Yang and your fearless leader Ruby have begun the first mission. BANZAI!" Ruby cheered.

"BANZAI!" Yang and Blake sync.

"Banzai?" Bayek says not sure why that happened.

With that said and done, each one started decorating their room, Bayek didn't really need to do much, seeing how that he always carries light, only items that he needed from survival tools like a flint to start campfires, a dagger, a spare sleeping bag which he used in the hall at the night before. And a hammock, that can be hang up or put on two metal stands, to others such as his drawing book and journal. The only tasked he did was to put his hammock to one side of the room out of the way.

Shortly after they enter their dorm room yesterday, it was clear that there was only four beds, Bayek said that he had the hammock so one problem sorted but many, many more was to come. He was staying in a room with four girls, he said that he will place the hammock on the far side of the room, away from Weiss and Ruby. Because of two reasons.

One, he knows that Weiss will be glaring at him all the time thinking that he is going to do something.

And two, he knows Yang cares for her sister, so to not get his teeth knocked out, or thrown out the window, or Ancestors forbid anything the farther away from the little sister the better.

Once he and the girls sorted out the room to their liking, they still had to put their beds back and not in a heap in the centre.

"This isn't going to work," Weiss stated.

"It is a bit cramped," Blake agreed.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?" Yang suggested.

"Or… We could ditch the beds, and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby says with joy.

"Umm… that sounds incredibly dangerous," said Weiss.

"And super awesome!" Yang replied.

"It does seem efficient," Blake agreed again.

"We, we should put it to a vote?" Weiss suggested.

"I think you girls just did." Bayek said.

3 against 1, the girls build the bunk beds with great speed as Bayek watches in awe.

"Adjective complete."

"Not bad," Bayek commented when he saw a little star appeared showing how clean it was.

"Alright our second order of business is… Classes." Ruby says with less energy at the last word. "Now we have a few classes together today, at nine we got-"

"What! Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss stated.

"Ummm…"

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss says and runs out the dorm.

With that said, the rest of the team and JNPR follow Weiss to class in a hurry.

Bayek knew that they were properly better off back at the rooms.

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night." Prof Port started. "Yes, the Creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey!"

'Oh, Ancestors help me,' he thought, as he is sat next to Blake at the far end of the group, and suddenly hearing the sound of crickets in the classroom.

"And you will too once you have graduated from this prestigious academy!"

"Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces."

"No shit," Bayek mumbled under his breath.

While the professor was talking, he could not believe how much this guy talks about himself, I mean who has a small statue of themselves in the same room.

**( No really I re-watch the episode and I never noticed it before, did anyone else spotted that? )**

Bayek was writing symbols on a loose piece of paper and moving it slightly near Blake, she spots it and writes underneath the symbols saying.

'_I'm sure his talk will lead to something'_

As the listen to the old man, talking about his grandfather smelling of cabbages, Bayek wrote more symbols again, Blake reads it and writes back.

'_maybe not'_

Bayek's boredom grew, as the old man was talking all the tiger heard was 'bla, bla, bla.'

"A true huntsman must be dependable! A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise! Now, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do sir!" Weiss speaks out.

"Well then, let's find out, shall we? Step forward and face your opponent!"

A huge cage starts to move violently, a creature of Grimm within.

"Where did he get that?" Bayek questioned.

Weiss changed out of her uniform and into her outfit, with her weapon in hand.

"Goooo Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well," Blake cheered also, with a small flag saying RWBBY.

"Where did you get that from?" Bayek questioned her.

"Yeah! Represent team RWBY", Ruby cheered the loudest.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss scolded.

"Oh, sorry…" Ruby apologized quietly.

After what Weiss said to the young girl, Bayek stopped paying attention to what she was going to fight, hearing the sound of a Boarbatusk inside the cage, one of the weakest Creatures of Grimm, one that he alone can easily kill without much effort.

"Alright. Let the match… Begin!" Port says.

Instead of watching the fight, he starts drawing the Grimm as it fights Weiss, only looking up every now and then, only hearing Ruby cheering on her teammate.

"Hang in there, Weiss!"

"Come on, Weiss! Show it who's boss!"

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There is no armour undernea-"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss shouted.

By the time he completed the drawing, Weiss kills the Grimm following Ruby's advice after all.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Port says. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training!"

Once Port dismissed the lesson, Weiss storms off with a look that could kill.

"Who spit in her coffee?" Bayek says.

After their first day of school came to an end, Bayek, three out of four of the girls went back to the dorm, the tiger was in his hammock, wearing PJ's that are a simple black t-shirt and shorts, his Tiger tail swing from left to right lazily as he is going over the notes, he wrote in the other lessons. He written the notes in the symbols and as for the essay he started for the first ever homework writes it in the normal English.

As night fell, he was the last one to stay awake, Blake and Yang are in dreamland, Ruby's light was still on underneath her blanket tent, but after hearing a faint little snore it made it clear she was out too.

The door opens, Bayek does not look up from his book as Weiss walks in, she looks to where he is stationed, he still does not take notice, even if there was a hole burning into his head.

She walks to her bed, uses her semblance to get to Ruby's bed and moves the blanket to see her fast asleep, open books and paper on her pillow showing she has been studying, Bayek is now watching, as Weiss wakes her up.

"W-Weiss!" Ruby suddenly jumps up, wide awake. "I-I was studying and I guess I fell asleep! I'm sorry, I…"

Weiss puts a hand over the young girls mouth, her free hand to her own giving a 'be quiet or you'll wake up the others' look.

"How do you take your coffee?" she asked after moving her hands away.

"Uh, I don't-"

"Answer the question."

"Uh, cream and five sugars!"

"Don't move." Weiss sighed.

She drops down, and puts the cream and sugar in her coffee mug.

'Where did that come from?' Bayek thought to himself.

"Here," Weiss says as she gets back up and passing it to Ruby.

"Thanks Weiss."

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I will be the best teammate you'll ever have."

Bayek could not believe what he just heard, a Schnee being nice, did he somehow fell asleep too?

"Good luck studying. That's wrong, by the way."

Nope. He was awake.

"Hey, Ruby."

"Aha."

"I always wanted bunkbeds as a kid."

At least she is trying to be nice to Ruby, but something told him that there will be no force on Remnant that she will be nice to him.

**There you go, along with talking Wenja he also writes in Wenja symbols, It's just something I thought would be cute way for Blake and Bayek to talk to one another without worry of anyone reading the conversation, plus this adds to something important in the future. **

**Also, I like to point out that the way Bayek's hammock is placed, his on the side where Blake and Yang's desks are, so if you were sat where Weiss is she would only see the back of him. **

**Please leave a comment down below.**

**Till next time x **


	8. Chapter 7

**First off, over 1000 views, DAAAMMMNNN! Did not expect that, thank you guys so much ^w^ **

**Second sorry for not posting this on the last Sunday (8****th****) for some strange reason when I opened the document the whole thing was blank, not a single word showed, so I checked the other RWBY and LOK chapters that where nearly completed and the same thing happen to them too. Sooooooo, I had to rewrite the whole lot again, luckily I had them written down on paper and kept them, but it took me hours to complete them and deal with everyday routine. **

**Anyway here you go, chapter 7 while I was writing the chapter, AGAIN, I came across a video about the timeline in RWBY on YouTube, after watching it I started to write my own timeline for this Fanfic and other Fanfics, thou I might have to fully complete it during the winter break or something? Plus, I've been going over the chapters and I'll rewrite them over the winter break, just fixing the spelling mistakes etc.**

**I do not own RWBY only my OC's and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes / chapters. **

**WARNING foul language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Fury & Compassion

Volume 1 Chapter 7 - Jaunedice Part 1+2

'Never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about.' - **( I could not find name )**

* * *

Many weeks have passed, throughout that time Teams RWBBY and JNPR have been good friends, Bayek was knowing more about his team and the others every day, things are looking better for everyone… well almost for some people.

In the combat lesson, in the ring Jaune is against Bayek.

The Tiger waits for Jaune to attack, the human is out of breath, much to Bayek's confusion, he knows his aura still has enough to keep on fighting but mind you Bayek has been training how to fight since he was very young. His father wanted him to know how to defend himself from fighting the Creatures of Grimm to fighting humans.

Jaune charges towards him, Bayek knocks him to the ground, not too hard, knowing that he does not have a semblance, he didn't want to hurt him to much, the two connect blades.

"Come on Jaune," Bayek speaks. "You aren't giving up, are you?"

"Over my dead bodAAHHH!" Jaune says before ending up on his back.

That moment Bayek trips the blonde boy off his feet by using his tail, as the talk distracted the human to drop his guard.

The alarm goes off, the match is over.

"You're getting there," Bayek says as he puts Tigris Ungula away and offers a hand to help Jaune on his feet.

Jaune grabs Bayek's hand, the Faunus pulls him up.

"Thanks" Jaune replied, after Bayek pats his back.

Goodwitch walks on to the stage.

"Now students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-style match this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official can call off the match," Goodwitch explained.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help when it is appropriate to attack or to more of a… defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?" Goodwitch.

* * *

Lunchtime.

Teams RWBBY and JNPR are sat together, still having their meals or waiting for others to finish, Bayek was still eating, while he half listens to Nora's story about her dream about killing a horde of Ursai only to be corrected by Ren.

"Jaune… Are you okay?" Pyrrha speaks getting the gangs attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah, why?" Jaune replies after he stopped poking his food.

"Well you seem a little… Not okay," Ruby joined in.

"Guys I'm fine. Seriously! Look! Ehehehe…"

Laughter can be heard, the group look over to see that team CRDL are making fun of a Rabbit Faunus, Bayek tries to suppress a growl but fails, his tails twitches out of frustration. Since day one he has seen almost every single Faunus student getting bullied by them, and it makes him sick.

"Jaune… Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha stated.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah! He just likes to mess around, you know. Practical jokes," Jaune says.

"He's a bully," said Ruby

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"Explain how your scroll got broken?" Bayek started.

"I dropped it!" Jaune responded.

"The time your shield got caught in the door?" Yang asked.

"He bumped into me!" Jaune replied.

"You got stuffed into a locker and then sent up 5000 feet in the air," Bayek spoke again.

"I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask," said Pyrrha.

"Ooh! Will break his legs!" Nora suggested.

"Guys, really its fine! Decides he is not only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"OW! That hurts!"

The gang look over to see, the rabbit Faunus is standing up from her seat with her tray in her hands, Cardin has a tight grip on one of her Rabbit ears, he and his chumps are laughing.

"Please stop," she begged.

"I told you they were real!" Cardin said.

"What a freak," Russel spoke.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him," said Pyrrha with anger in her voice.

"He's not the only one," Blake spoke too also with anger in her voice.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," Yang says feeling sorry for the rabbit.

Bayek could not take it anymore, he stands up from the table getting the groups attention.

"Ladies… Gentlemen… Enjoy the show!" Bayek says and starts walking to the four boys.

"Is he going to-" Ruby spoke.

"Yep," Yang says cutting off her sister's sentence while popping on the p.

"Shouldn't we-" Weiss spoke.

"Nope," Yang cuts off the heiress while popping on the p again.

Once Bayek was close to the group of bullies, he grabs hold of Cardin's arm that was still holding onto the Rabbit's ear, the Tiger's stripes on his arm glows as he tightens the grip on the boy's armoured arm, a dint is formed quickly, crushing the boy's arm with the pressure.

Cardin yells out in pain, he let's go of the ear, Cardin looks up at the Tiger with disgust as Bayek has not removed his hand from his arm.

"What the hell is your problem Freak!" Cardin spat.

"If it is one thing I cannot stand is scumbags like you," Bayek spat right back, letting go of Cardin's arm.

Dove grabs the tray from the Rabbit and smacks it at the back of Bayek's head, the tray forms a dint.

"Hah?" Dove says confused.

Bayek turns his head, with a piercing look in his artic blue eyes.

Never piss off the Tiger.

"Big mistake," he says as he grabbed Dove by his scarf and throws him into Cardin, knocking them both on to the floor.

Sky and Russel charged at Bayek, one tried to roundhouse kick him, while the other went to punch him, Bayek easily dodge both, knocking them into each other with a quick hand coordination. Dove came back into the fight, trying to land a hit on him, but failing for Bayek speed dodged.

Becoming more irritated, Dove goes for a high kick, Bayek grabs his opponent's shin, and swings him into Sky and Russel as the two recovered from their mishap.

"BAYEK LOOK OUT!" Ruby shouted.

Bayek turns around, Cardin charges in, he swings his mace at the Tiger's head, just ducked in time he grabs Cardin's left arm, and throws him over his shoulder, he lands on his back hard.

On the floor, he looks up at Bayek, Tigris Ungula on his right hand is unlocked.

"You racist bastard, you thought you could have taken me out, think again" he roared out, his clawed hand heading straight to Cardin's face.

He raises his arms to shield the blades out of fear, but nothing came, Bayek stopped, the blades are just a inch away from his face.

"Listen closely," Bayek speaks in a more serious tone. "Do anymore harm to another Faunus in this school or anywhere else, I will not hold back, are we clear?"

"Uh-huh!" Cardin whimpers.

"Good," he stands up and disarms the blades. "Now get lost!"

Cardin quickly gets up and legs it out of the hall, his teammates not far behind. Bayek walks back to the gang, apart from Blake and Weiss everyone has their jaws dropped.

"What?"

"That was so cool!" Ruby, Nora, and Yang say as the same.

"You were a one man army," says Nora.

"The way you threw them around as if there were nothing but rag dolls," says Ruby.

"Remind me never to get you mad," Yang speaks.

"As much as they deserve the beating," Weiss begins. "But the rules state that fighting outside of combat training is forbidden."

"Keep your crown on snowflake, what I do to help my people is my business."

"To be fair Bayek," Pyrrha steps in. "What if Professor Ozpin saw it?"

"Or worse Goodwitch," says Ruby.

"I was not going to sit by and do nothing, besides I'm not afraid of Goodwitch or Ozpin, so if they have a problem about what I did then they ca-"

Teams RBY and JNRP are doing hand gestures saying, 'SHUT UP NOW'.

"They're behind me aren't they?" he says.

RBYJNRP all nod, he turns around to see the Headmaster calm look and Goodwitch has a look that screams murder.

"Oh," he says as he sweat dropped.

* * *

Luckily he was given a warning, after having a talk with old man Oz, he told them that he was standing up for his people, which Ozpin understood saying that Bayek's father did something very similar to his, only he threw two students out a closed window instead.

So, he heads off to his next class with Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune and Weiss, as they are about to take there seats, he spots the rabbit Faunus from the canteen at the front row, he makes his way to her, Blake watches him with a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Bayek says to her.

"Oh, yes thank you," she responded shyly.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," she responded shyly again.

He sits down, and the two started chatting after introducing each other, not long after getting to know Velvet, Prof-, I mean Doctor Oobleck begins the lesson.

Bayek never thought there could be anyone move with such speed; it would put all the Cheetah Faunus on Remnant to shame, the teacher was going from one point of the classroom to the other, some students are going to get dizzy if he doesn't stop anytime soon.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the events of the Faunus Rights Revolution, or probably known more as the Faunus War. Humankind was quite, quite highly adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in menagerie," Oobleck explained, then taking a sip of what every the hell is in his coffee.

"Now, while this does feel like ageing history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussion of the uprising can still be seen to this day. Now, have many among you have been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage."

The all Faunus students raised their hands, Bayek put his hand up as well, Velvet looked at him, it gave her courage to raise her hand too.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck spoke after seeing the result. "Remember students, it is exactly this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, just look what happened with the White Fang. Now which one of you young scholars, can tell me what many theorists believed to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss raises her hand immediately.

"Yes?"

"The Battle of Fort Castle."

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?"

Cardin wakes up Jaune by throwing a paper ball at his head.

"Mr. Arc! Finally collaborating to class! Excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhh… the answer…" Jaune began stalling.

Pyrrha was telling him the answer from hand gestures, by pointing to her eyes.

"The advantage… of the Faunus… had over that guys stuff…"

Bayek started to think, that Jaune cannot be so oblivious, that he does not know that he is friends with two Faunus's, that both of them can see in the dark.

"Um, binoculars!"

Bayek's forehead made contact with his desk while several students start laughing at the wrong answer, Bayek looks up to where Pyrrha is sat, her hand is made contact with her forehead.

"Very funny, Mr Arc." Oobleck says. "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thought on the subject?"

"Well, I know it is a lot easier to train an animal then a soldier," he replied.

"At least an animal has more brain cells then you," Bayek says out loud.

Several students laugh, Velvet and Blake giggled behind their hands.

"You got a problem freak!" Cardin speaks out, suddenly gaining more confidence.

"As much as I would like to beat sense into that thick skull of yours again, but a freak as you would call my people and myself to just say the answer… well you won't learn anything will you?"

Several Faunus and human students giggle again.

"But I think Pyrrha has the answer."

"I do, it's night-vision, many Faunus are known to have near-perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and made a mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep," Blake took over explaining. "His massive army was unmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid more attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin stands up from his seat, Bayek stands up as well, Cardin stops. He may not know about Blake secret but that would not stop him from protecting his friend.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings. Now, moving on!"

The class is over, everyone leaves the room apart from Jaune and Cardin.

He walks down the hall with Blake, before they were any further down the hall, Velvet walks up to them, asks them if she can join them, and the three of them continue walking, and a start to a new friendship.

* * *

**There you go, I reeeeaaaaalllllyyyy enjoyed writing Bayek beating up Team CRDL, don't worry their well be more of those in other RWBY fanfics to come.**

**Please leave a commit down below if you want to.**

**Till next time x **


	9. Chapter 8

**Firstly, I've been updating past chapters, double checked the spelling etc. but properly check again in the future. You never know ^-^**

**Anyway, here you go, chapter 8.**

**I do not own RWBY only my OC's and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes / chapters. **

**WARNING maybe some foul language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Fury & Compassion

Volume 1 Chapter 8 - Forever Fall

'A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself' - Jim Morrison.

* * *

One week has passed since Bayek's dinner and a show performance, and as truth be told many Faunus started to gain more courage for standing up for themselves and their fellow brothers and sisters, and several human students have befriended his people. Bayek was glad that he has done something about it, this was what he wanted to do for his people, giving them hope, he even got introduce to Velvet's teammates and he in return did the same to his team and JNPR.

Although things where looking brighter for the Faunus students, Team CRDL have got Jaune following them, making him do jobs for them, and notices that JNPR starting to become lost without him.

* * *

The night before the trip to Forever Fall. 8:48pm

Bayek is running on the rooftops of Beacon Academy, jumping and running on all fours, with great speed, as he has had since he was a young cub following his father at the beginning of training.

As he comes to a stop, he sees Jaune sat not far from one of the entries to the roof tops, looking depressed. The scent of sugar and roses met his nose, knowing that Ruby has crossed his path before entering the rooftops.

The Tiger leaves him alone, for he knows that the Knight has put himself in this mess he has created, he must fix it by himself.

* * *

Forever Fall.

Teams RWBBY, JNPR, CRDL and the rest of the class are walking in the forest, with Goodwitch taking the lead as she speaks.

"Yes students. The Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we're not here to sight-see. Prof. Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

"Each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap, however this forest is full of the Creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

With that said, RWBBY and PNR walk in one direction while CRDL take Jaune away the other direction.

Once they found the right trees with enough sap, thanks to Bayek's nose they get to work, Bayek covers his mouth and nose with a cloth.

"Bayek why are you covering your nose?" Ruby questioned.

"My sense of smell is stronger than yours," he replied with a muffle, not removing the cloth. "It is a blessing and a curse; the smell will be overpowering once we move it into the jar."

"Oh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, CRDL and Jaune are hiding from RWBBY and PNR.

"Um Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Payback!" Cardin replied in a spite tone.

Jaune follows to who Cardin is looking at.

"Bayek? Pyrrha!" Jaune said uneasily.

Bayek is helping Pyrrha getting the sap into the jar, their backs facing them.

"That's right? That animal thinks he is high and mighty! Standing up for his fellow freaks! And that redhead know-at-all, thinks she's so smart!" Cardin bad-mouthed.

He pulls out a small box that is making a mad buzzing sound within.

"Alright boys, last night Jauney-boy here manage to round up an entire box full of Rapier Wasps. Now according to an essay, he wrote last week these nasty things love sweets. I think it is time to teach them a thing or two."

The boys stand up.

"And you are going to do it." Cardin says as he passes a jar full of the tree sap roughly into Jaune.

"Do what?" Jaune questioned.

"Hit them with the sap! Either that or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you will be in the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune raises the jar high, he sees that Pyrrha and Bayek have not notice him, he can't do it…. He won't do it.

"No," he says as he brings the jar down.

"What did you say?"

"I said… No!"

Bayek stands up quickly, he heard something however a flock of small birds chirped as they flew away, so he could not tell what is was.

"Bayek, is everything okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah everything is fine!" he replied, then realised that his jar was empty again. "DAMN IT NORA!"

* * *

After refilling his jar, and making sure Nora is not going to drink it again as she has done to nearly everyone in the group.

**RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR**

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby says.

"Har," Bayek says.

Just then RDL come running pass them.

"Ursa! Ursa!," Russel shouts out.

Yang blocks his path and grabs him by his collar with both hands, lifting him off the floor.

"What? Where?" she demanded.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" he replied.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped, dropping her jar.

"Yang, you and Blake go get Prof. Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered.

"You two, go with them! There could be more." Pyrrha told Ren and Nora.

RWBP start running to where RDL came from.

"They're just up ahead," Bayek informed the girls, following the scent of the cowardly trio last location.

They arrived on the scene; Cardin is trying to crawl away from the Mega Ursa, the Grimm swings it massive paw at the boy, only to be blocked by Jaune's shield.

Bayek and Pyrrha's widened out of shock, Jaune defending that scumbag.

Weiss gets ready to attack.

"Hang on," Bayek said while blocking her path with his arm.

Jaune attacks the Bear with everything his got, but the Grimm powerfully swings knocks his Aura to the red zone quickly, with one final charged he swings sword, his shield holding arm was heading down, the Ursa's paw is going to hit him.

Pyrrha stretches out her hand, a faint black appears and so does Jaune's shield, it move up, blocks the paw in the nick of time, and Jaune beheads the Grimm with one swipe, the headless body floors to the ground with a thud.

Bayek had to blink several times, to what he saw Pyrrha do, first time seeing her Semblance.

"Uh… what?" said a confused Ruby.

"How did you…?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Bayek has his strength, and you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity." Pyrrha answered.

"Whoooaaa… you can control poles," said Ruby.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss corrected her teammate.

"Magnets are cool too."

Pyrrha turns around and starts walking away.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Weiss asked as Pyrrha stopped and turned back to her friends.

"Yeah, we got to tell them what happened," Ruby says.

"We could… or perhaps we could just keep it our little secret," she replies, before walking away again.

"Besides let him have this moment," Bayek says as he too follows Pyrrha.

He and her walk at the same pace.

"You know I was wondering what your semblance was," Bayek speaks. "Is that how you won your title as champ in the Tournament?"

"Maybe," she replied.

"Who would win polarity or strength? That would be a very interesting match in the future, how does that sound to you?"

"That sounds grand Bayek, I look forward to that day."

* * *

**There you have it, sorry if it was a bit short, but the next one will make up for it. Plus, I can't believe I just got two chapters left to post then on two the next RWBY Fanfic. Time flies by when you're having fun. **

'**Har' means bear.**

**Please leave a comment or a review down below if you want to.**

**Till next time x **


	10. Chapter 9

**STILL ALIVE PEOPLE! ^^**

**Here you go, chapter 9**

**As I mentioned in my new year message I've been coming up with new stories, so I'll be writing them in due time, I cannot make any promises of post new chapters every week seeing how my job is taking most of my time, but I'll do my best.**

**On that note I got 'the RWBY the World of Remnant book' some time ago, so I know more about the characters, there weapons etc. thank you local Book shop ^-^ **

**I do not own RWBY only my OC's and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes / chapters. **

**WARNING foul language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Fury & Compassion

Volume 1 Chapter 9 - The Strays

'Being challenged in life is inevitable, being defeated is optional' - Roger Crawford.

* * *

More weeks have passed since there little trip to Forever Fall Forest, the city of Vale are getting ready for the Festival, balloons, ribbons and fillers are hung on nearly every lamppost, shop and anywhere where its high enough to be seen.

Team RWBBY are walking down downtown Vale.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss says with a smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much Weiss." Ruby pointed out. "It's kind of weirding me out."

"How could you not smile?" Weiss replied. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades and the tournament. Oh, the amount of planning and organisation that goes into event is simply breath-taking."

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring," Yang sighed.

"Quiet you!"

The team of five have made it to the docks, the sound of the airhorns from the ships from dropping off crates full of goods, to people from other kingdoms.

"Care to explain why we are at the docks on this lovely afternoon?" Bayek asked.

"Ugh! It's smells like fish!" Ruby complained as she pinched her nose shut.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today," Weiss stated as they carry on walking. "And as a representative of Beacon, I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them into this fine kingdom."

I don't think it's the fish they can also smell.

"She wants to spy on them, so she'll have an upper hand in the tournament," Blake said.

"Pfft! You can't prove that!" Weiss protested.

"Then why are you denying it?" Bayek questioned.

"Whoa!"

The group turned to the attention of their team leader, to see a shop with a smashed in window, police tape surround the scene of the crime.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the Police Officers.

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle," said Officer #1.

"That's terrible," Yang spoke.

"They left all the money again," said Officer #2

"This just doesn't make any sense? Who needs that much dust?" Officer #1 questioned.

"I don't know?" Officer #2 answered.

"Thinking' the uh… White Fang?" Officer #1 guessed.

"Well, I think we don't get paid enough." Officer #2 answered again.

As the Officers walk away back to the crime scene, Bayek felt his stomach drop, a part of him wanted to believe that this is not the work of the White Fang, but he knew it all too well.

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" said Weiss with disgust.

Bayek gave her a look that was only a matter of time to be show towards her, anger, but before he has a chance to speak, Blake steps forward with a same look he has.

"What's your problem?" says Blake.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane," Weiss replied.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths! Their a collection of misguided Faunus," Blake says as she crosses her arms together.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss pointed out.

"So, they are very misguided! Either way it does not explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale," Blake stated, Bayek nodded in agreement.

"Hmm. Blake's got a point," Ruby speaks out. "Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... maybe it was him."

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum," Weiss carried on. "Those faunas only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

Bayek gritted his teeth, taking deep breaths from his nose trying to calm himself down.

"That's not necessarily true" Yang joins in.

"Hey! Stop that Faunas!" A voice called out.

The group ran to the docks to see a Monkey Faunas sprinting across a boat and jump on a railing, jumps down to the docks and began to run towards a lamp post which he climbed and hung off of with his tail. A rock was thrown at the faunas which he swiftly dodged, two Police Officers walk up to him, telling him to get down, only for one of them to get a banana peel on the face.

The faunas laughed and jumped from the lamp post and continued to run across the docks, ran up the stairs leading him to the pavement street were Team RWBBY are at.

He runs passed them, the two Officers chasing after him.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition, aaannndd there it goes." Yang informed the Heiress.

"Quick! We had to observe him!" Weiss says as she starts running after the Officers.

Ruby, Yang and Bayek follow her, Bayek stops, notices that Blake has not moved.

"Blake come on!" Bayek says snapping her out of her daydream.

By the time RBBY caught up with Weiss she had ran into someone and the two fall to the floor, they look ahead to just see the Monkey Faunus escaped.

"No, he got away!" Weiss moaned.

"Uhhh, Weiss?" Yang says as she points to the person that Weiss ran into.

The heiress looks down, the ginger haired girl smiles, Weiss quickly gets back up.

"Salutations," greeted the Red head.

"Um… hello?" Ruby greeted back.

"Are you… okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking?" Ginger hair girl replies still laying on the ground.

"Maybe you should stand up now?" Bayek spoke.

"Yes!"

The girl sprung to her feet and everyone takes one step back.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hiya Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Name's Bayek."

"You sure you didn't hit your head?"

Blake elbows the blondes side.

"Oh! I'm Yang!" she corrects herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny replied.

"You already said that," Weiss pointed out.

"So, I did."

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss says as she walks away.

The others soon follow.

"Take care, friend," Ruby says last as she follows her team.

After they walked away for a short while.

"She was… weird," Yang spoke breaking the silence.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" says Weiss.

Bayek anger started to rise again, but stops in his tracks before nearly walking into Yang, as the group stop, someone is standing right in front of them.

"What did you call me?" Penny questioned.

"How did…?" Bayek says, confused by how she got in front of them so fast, let alone without making any sound.

"Oh! I'm really sorry! I definitely didn't think you could hear me!" Yang apologizes.

"No, not you," she says, then walks pass them, towards Ruby. "You!"

"Me? I… I don't know… I…umm…"

"You called me friend! Am I really your friend?" Penny questioned.

"Umm," she looks over to her team, telling her to say 'NO'. "Yeah sure, why not?"

GGOOOONNNNGGGG!

WBBY fell backwards on the ground in sync.

"SENSATIONAL!" Penny applauded. "We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss quietly.

"No, she seems far more coordinated," she replied to Ruby quietly as well.

"So, Penny what brings you to Vale?" Bayek questioned.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny replied.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss said, wanted to make sure she heard it right.

"I'm combat ready," Penny said proudly.

"Forgive me but, you hardly look the part," Weiss says in a kind of a 'trying not to be rude' tone.

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" says Blake.

"It's a combat skirt!"

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed to her fellow skirt sister.

The two, low high five.

"Wait a minute. If you are here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed… rapscallion?!"

The anger is back, Bayek's tail swings low, he tightens his hands into fists, his pupils have become narrower.

"The who?" Penny questioned.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss says while holding a bad drawing of the Monkey Faunus in one hand.

"SHUT UP!" Bayek bellowed.

That outburst made most of the girls jump, Ruby, Yang and Weiss are surprised that how loud his raised voice was, nearly close to an actual roar.

Blake starts walking towards Weiss.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion!" Blake spat. "Stop calling him a degenerate! HE'S A PERSON!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash-can as a trash-can, or a lamppost as a lamppost?!"

"Should I refer to your family as a group of liars, or the people of Atlas as a bunch of rich snobs, or how your Father is a bastard that only cares how much money he is making from my people working in the mines?!" Bayek said as he walks towards Weiss.

"How dare you say that! You have no right you-"

"An Animal? A Freak? Try your best I've been called them before!"

"You have no idea how much your kind have been nothing but degenerates in my life!"

"STOP IT!" Blake yelled.

"Stop what? Give that Monkey Faunus time, he'll probably join those other Faunus in the White Fang."

Bayek had enough he walks away before he was going to lose his temper even more.

"YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT!" Blake screams out.

Blake storms away catching up to the Tiger Faunus.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your teammate!" Weiss called out to them as she walks towards them, not done with the argument.

"I don't think you realize it yet but your just a judgemental rich brat in her own little world." Bayek replied as he stopped walking, turning around back to the Heiress.

"What makes you say that?" Weiss argued.

"The fact that you associate any Faunus with a terrorist group solely based on their species makes you just as much of the scoundrel as you believe them to be!" Blake argued.

"So, you admit it; the White Fang is just a radical group of terrorist!" Weiss challenged.

"That's not what she meant and you know it!" Bayek spat back.

* * *

RWWBY are back at beacon in their dorm room, it is night-time now. Weiss and Blake are sitting on their own beds, Bayek is sat on the bookshelf near the window, while the sisters are feeling uncomfortable with the argument that has not stopped since.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem?!" Weiss questioned.

"That is the problem!" says Blake.

"You do realise you're defending an organisation that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There is no such thing as pure evil!" Bayek says as he stands up from the bookshelf to face Weiss. "Why do you think my people hate humanity so much?! It is because of people like Cardin, people like you that forced the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're a prejudiced!"

"I'M A VICTUM!"

"SO, IM I!"

Silence. Bayek and Weiss stare at each other.

"You want to know why I despised the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? Why I don't trust you Bayek?" Weiss says as she walks pass the Tiger Faunus to the window, looking out to the school grounds.

"It's because they've been at war with my family of years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My Grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember, and ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappeared, board members executed… an entire train car of dust… stolen. And every day my father would come home furious. And that made a very difficult childhood.

She hits the bookshelf with her fist, Ruby walks up to her, placing her hand on her partner's shoulder.

"Weiss, I-"

"NO!" Weiss yells, smacking Ruby's hand from her, and back to face Bayek. "Do you know why I despised the White Fang? It is because they are a bunch of liars! Thieves! AND MURDERERS!

"WELL, MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!"

Bayek turned around, realising that Blake just gave away the fact that she is a Faunus, right in front of her team. He looks back at Weiss, she has taken a few steps back.

"I.." Blake tries to say.

She runs out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

"Langta!" Bayek cursed to himself, he jumps out the window, landing safety and runs away as well.

He ran to the front of the school; he slows down as he sees Blake standing in front of the statue, as he walks towards her, she removes her bow, showing her black cat ears. She turns around to see her best friend with tears in her eyes about to fall, he quickly gives her a hug for comfort.

"I'm sorry Bayek, it's all my fault." Blake says trying not to sob, she tightens her hug.

"Don't worry about it," he reassures her. "We where both angry about today."

Blake breaks the hug, wiping away her tears.

"What do we do now?" Blake asked.

"We need some time apart from the team, lets get to town and find a place for the night." Bayek suggested.

"I knew you looked better without the bow." A voice spoke from a far.

The two turn around to see an unexpected guest.

* * *

**There you go, not much to say other than I'll post the next and last chapter of Volume 1 as soon as I can.**

**Please leave a comment or a review down below if you want to.**

**Till next time x **


	11. Chapter 10

**Firstly sorry for not posting this sooner, been busy these last couple of weeks.**

**I was hoping to post this on the 1****st**** of Feb, but my Wi-Fi went all weird for a couple of days so I couldn't upload anything, then going to work that took most of my time, sooooooo….. yeah ^_^'**

**Anyway I kinda like to think of this message as a thank you tribute to Monty Oum, since I first watched the Red Trailer appeared on YouTube years ago, I fell in love with everything in the series, that has made me laugh, cry and feel a connection to the characters.**

**The show gave me comfort in the good and bad times in my life, so…. Thank you Monty, thank you everyone at Rooster Teeth for continuing your friend's work, he is smiling on you lot wherever he is.**

**XXX**

**Anyway, here you go, chapter 10.**

**I do not own RWBY only my OC's and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes / chapters. **

**WARNING maybe some foul language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Fury & Compassion

Volume 1 Chapter 10 - Black + White

'I don't run away from a challenge because I am afraid. Instead, I run towards it because the only way to escape fear is to trample it beneath your foot' - Natalie Comaneci.

* * *

Throughout the weekend, Blake and Bayek spent their time in downtown Vale, trying to think on what to do next, while getting acquainted with the Monkey Faunus named Sun WuKong.

Well… Sun has been doing 'the getting to know you' stuff, asking them questions, Bayek answering several of them, but not giving much information that they could not give away just yet.

Until now.

It is now Sunday; late morning, the trio are in a café, sat at a table on the balcony roof, with their hot drinks.

"So," Blake started. "You want to know more about us..."

"Finally, she speaks!" Sun says. "Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk from the big guy and you giving me weird looks!"

Blake gives Sun a firm scowl clearly not happy at what he said.

"Yeah, like that."

She rolls her eyes, then looks at Bayek sadly. He understands it's time to tell their new friend.

"Are you familiar with the White Fang Sun?" Bayek asks.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

Blake takes a sip from her drink while listening to Sun's opinion on the group.

"We were once members of the White Fang," Blake says.

Extremely surprised by the responds, Sun goes cross-eyed as he chokes on his drink, making him put it down quickly and wipe his mouth as he holds up one of his hands to handle this knowledge.

"Wait a minute, you two were a members of the White Fang?!"

"That's right," Blake replied. "I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it... Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And we was there, at the front of every rally, we took part in every boycott. The both of us actually thought we were making a difference. But we was just a youthful optimist."

"Then five years ago our leader stepped down," Bayek takes over explaining. "A new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

Bayek was stirring down into his drink as he told the second part of the story, he looks up to see a bewildered Sun.

"So, we left," Bayek says. "And decided to no longer wanted to use our skills to aid in their violence."

"And instead we would dedicate our lives to becoming a Huntsman and Huntress," Blake speaks up. "So here we are, two criminals hiding in plain view."

She wiggles her cat ears beneath her black bow.

"Hang on, how did you get into the White Fang Bayek?" Sun asked.

"My father is friends with the old leader, long before there was such a group, and he was one of the founders as well. He would help out every now and then when he was not on a Huntsman mission, a couple of years ago I started helping him, meet Blake and here we are."

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun questioned.

Blake only looks down in shame saying nothing.

"How could we?" Bayek answered. "When we left, we left our past behind us, besides one of our teammates is a Schnee, so things where… well are a bit dicey."

"Oh!"

"Yeah exactly."

* * *

So after finishing off their drinks, they leave the café and start walking around Downtown Vale, they turn a corner walking down an alley.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies," Blake respond. "They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did?" Sun conjectured.

He paces in front of Blake and Bayek stopping them from walking.

"I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?

"You have a point," Bayek replied.

"The only thing is, we have no idea where that would be," said Blake.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?" Bayek questioned.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?" Blake asked.

Suns nodded his head to confirm on his information.

"Then we go to the docks tonight and see the truth with our own eyes," says Bayek.

And so they made their way to the docks, Sun went off somewhere before they saw the shipment being placed as the sun sets.

* * *

Night-time so fell quickly, Blake and Bayek are lying flat on their stomachs on the rooftop overlooking the shipments.

"I completely forgot how boring stakeouts where," Bayek complained.

"No argument here," Blake groaned.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he jumped onto the roof.

They looking up behind them, to sees the Monkey Faunus crouched down in between the two.

"Not really," Blake answered. "They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool."

He then holds out one of the green apples from is arms towards them.

"I stole you guys some food!"

They give him questioning look.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey, weren't you two in a cult or something?" Sun replied.

The two delivery angry glares at him.

"Really Chimp," Bayek said with a annoyed tone.

"Okay, too soon!" Sun squealed.

And on que, the winds picks up around them, they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending on to the docks, right in the middle of the containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded person with a white mask to come out.

"Oh no..." Blake gasped.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

One of the hooded figures had his back turned at them, showing the red symbol of the White Fang.

"Yeah, it's them alright," Bayek says trying to suppress a growl in his throat.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked Blake.

"No. I think deep down I knew; I just didn't want to be right," Blake says as she closes her eyes in despair.

Bayek places a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?"

The trio look up to see who spoke out. It is none other than Roman Torchwick walking down the ramp of the Airship towards to the White Fang members.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right," Blake says. "The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that."

She then stands up and unsheathes the katana from Gambol Shroud.

"Blake wait!" Bayek calls out, while reaching out trying to stop her.

Too late, Blake jumps off the roof heading straight for the enemy.

"Does she always do this?" Sun asked.

"Only when her mind is made up, there's no stopping her." Bayek says, before he too jumps down from the roof.

He runs quietly towards the crates, the shadows keeping him hidden, silently he moves, as he gets closer he spots a White Fang member with a gun keeping watch, he back facing the Tiger.

Bayek stops and crouches down on all four, the moment he placed his hands on the floor he quietly stalks towards the unaware Faunus, he leaps at him, his right hand covers the Faunus's mouth muffing the shocked gasp, his left hand grabs the weapon out of his hand, slides it away from reach, while pulling back into the shadows.

"Tell me why the White Fang are working with Torchwick!" Bayek ordered in hushed sinister tone.

He moves his hand slightly forward just hovering over so his prey can speak.

"I d-don't know, I-I just s-stand and keep watch," he stunted. "That all I-I do, please Lo-ugh!"

Bayek covers the Faunus's mouth again, while he clubs him hard on the neck knocking him unconscious, he lays him down and makes his way towards were Torchwick is.

Still hiding in the shadows, he jumps up on the crates, spots Blake with Gambol Shroud on Torchwick's throat, holding him hostage. From her point of view she can see Bayek's eye burning bright in the darkness, the two make eye contact, he winks at her, giving her the sign that he has the element of surprise and will wait for the moment to strike.

The white fang members surround her, pointing their guns at her and drawing their blades. Blake removes her bow.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?!"

They looked at one another, questioning themselves, several of them even lowered their weapons.

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?" Torchwick says.

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business adventure together," he replied.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation!"

Sudden powerful winds appear, Bayek raises his arm to shield his eyes, two more airships show up, still airborne they poising over the Dust Crates, Bayek looks back at Blake, looking up at the machines, Torchwick moves his cane near Blake's feet, setting of a Dust explosion into the ground with enough force knocking her in the air away form the criminal, she land rough on her front.

"BLAKE!"

Bayek jumps from his hiding spot, lands on all fours, Torchwick sees him.

"Another one?" he groans in disgust. "Get rid of him."

The White Fang members are shocked by Bayek's sudden entrances.

"But his a-"

"I don't care, you deal with him while I deal with her," Torchwick yelled.

Bayek growls the moment he heard that, he sprints towards the human only to be blocked by the White Fang.

"My brothers, I do not wish to fight you, I'll give you a chance to walk away from this and no one gets hurt."

They ignore his words and attack, two of them with swords slash at the Tiger, he dodged each swig with speed. Not far away, Blake is recovering from the surprise explosion, Torchwick fires two more at her, spotting them she quickly avoids them.

He fires three more at her, each time she dodged them, on the third using her semblance as a decoy, before a fourth one hits her she runs out of sight.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Roman says as he walks forward.

Bayek notices this, he jumps over the White Fang members, and charges at Torchwick again, out of nowhere, Sun jumps down and lands on Roman's face, he lands next the Bayek.

"Leave her alone!" Sun says.

One of the aircraft from above open the doors, letting out armed White Fang soldiers, they drop down aiding Torchwick, surround the Tiger and the Monkey.

"We do have a plan? Right?" Sun asked Bayek.

"Yeah," he replies and activates the gauntlets. "Don't get yourself killed."

The White Fang charge first, Bayek easily overpowers them, with slashes and jump kick hitting it mark, he looks over his shoulder to see Sun holding on his own and has brought out his weapon. One White Fang member with a sword is about to strike Sun from behind, Bayek defends Sun by blocking the blade with his claws, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and throwing him at Torchwick.

Torchwick ducked, that annoyed him, he fires a dust bullet at the Tiger, Sun shields his friend with his Bo-staff, the impact causing smoke for Blake to surprise attack.

"Bayek, let's go!" she calls out.

They attack Roman, working together to hit Torchwick with ease, but fighting soon turns onto Roman side, realising that their teamwork is the key for their victory he knocks Blake down to the ground, giving Roman more focus to attack the Tiger, firing three more dust at Bayek's chest sending him into one of the crates.

Sun attacks, turned Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang into double Nunchunks, firing bullets with every swing, Torchwick blocking each one, not long after Bayek and Blake both kick him in the chest knocking him back as he slides to a stop.

Roman looks up to see a crate being held by cables right above the trio, he fires at the cables, the Faunus trio look up, as they are about to jump out of the way, Torchwick fires again hitting Bayek on his right thigh knocking him on one knee as Blake and sun move, the crate comes falling down fast.

"BAYEK!" Blake shouts.

In the nick of time, the tiger disarms the blade-claws, catches the crate, his stripes glow taking in the impact, he slowly stands up straight lifting up the crate above his head like lifting a weights.

"What the hell!" Torchwick says bewildered.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

"Ruby?!" Bayek says knowing that voice anywhere.

"Oh hey, red! Is it past your bedtime?"

"Figures she would be the on the scene first," Bayek mutters to himself.

Roman fires at the direction Ruby is, he laughs as how the young huntress goes flying, while he continues laughing he forgot that Bayek is still holding on to the crate, the tigers uses the last of his aura and throws it towards Torchwick.

That stopped him from laughing, he sees it heading straight for him.

"Holy Sh-" he says while just avoiding it by just knocking his hat off.

Bayek falls on one knee, his aura breaks, he takes deep long breathes trying to recover.

"YOU NEARLY TOOK MY HEAD OFF!" Torchwick yells, as he picks up his hat from the ground and putting it back on.

"Not what I had in mind but it'll have to do," he replied as he stands up again.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bayek replied, getting the balde-claws out again.

Before he has the chance to attack three more airships appear, two of them start firing at him, Sun, Blake and penny who he just realised showed up too. He sees Penny firing a green laser beam at the firing aircraft, splitting them both in half.

Torchwick makes a runner to the third airship that landed not too far away from them, Bayek goes after him, he still needs to know why Roman and the White Fang are working together, and if his people in the group do not know then Torchwick must do.

However roman had just about enough of the Tiger, he fires another dust bullet at Bayek shoulder, the force knocking him on to his back, with no aura to protect him, his shirt catches fire.

He puts out the fire by patting it with his hands, he looks up just to Torchwick escape on the Bullhead along with a second, they got away, but they didn't get any of the Dust.

* * *

Not long after the police arrived, Bayek, Blake, Sun, Ruby and Penny are sat on several wood crates in silence as the police scanned the docks for any White Fang members still around.

They hear footsteps advancing towards them, they look up to see Weiss and Yang, Ruby is the first to walk to them.

"Look Weiss, it isn't what you think," she says. "They explained the whole thing, Blake doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and there actually kinda cute.."

Weiss walks up to Blake and Bayek who are standing up, Blake is the first to speak.

"Weiss, I want you to know that me and Bayek are no longer associated with the white fang. Back when we-"

"Stop!" Weiss cuts off Blake's sentence. "Do you have any idea how long we're been searching for you two? 12 hours. That means I've had 12 hours to think about this, and in that 12 hours I have decided… I don't care!"

Blake and Bayek look at each other in confusing.

"You don't care?" Blake repeated.

"You said you're not with them many more, right?"

"No! we haven't been since we was-"

"Upupupup! I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know, is next time something this big comes up… you come to your teammates and not some… someone."

"Of course," Blake replies after wiping away a tear.

"Yeah team RWBBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

All of them huddle together.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss says pointing at Sun, who chuckled nervously.

Weiss turns to Bayek.

"And Bayek I'm sorry about what I said, you care deeply for your people and you were righ-"

"Weiss, I know you and I had tough childhood, but we are on the right paths to make a change. And if are going to let bygones be bygones then you," he stops and looks over to Ruby and Yang. "All of you need to know the truth, about me."

"Huh?" Ruby and Yang say in sync.

"Bayek are you sure?" Blake asked with concern.

"I'm sure," he looks over his shoulder to where the police are. "But not here, when we get back at Beacon, it's going to take some time to explain."

* * *

**There you go, the next chapter will explain more about Bayek I did try to see if I could put it all in this chapter but it felt right to leave it there. **

**Also I might go back and change one or two little things like, change the name of Bayek's weapon, and check to see if any of it still makes sense cause I think I made a few mistakes. **

**Also change of plan for the next RWBY FanFic, I was going to put in 'Stay Forgotten in memory, But Stay in Reality' but I've not done much to post it, so instead I'm going to post a different one. **

**Please leave a comment or a review down below.**

**Till next time x **


	12. Chapter 11

**Anyway, here you go, chapter 11.**

**Sorry for not posting this sooner, like I always say, 'better late than never'. At the end of this chapter I've got a message for you guys, don't worry its nothing bad.**

**I do not own RWBY only my OC's and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes / chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Fury & Compassion

Volume 1 Chapter 11 - The Truth

'A people without the knowledge of their past history, origin and culture is like a tree without roots' - Marcus Garvey.

* * *

After parting ways with Sun, Team RWBBY returned to Beacon, without getting caught by a certain strict blonde teacher.

So they are back in their dorm-room, the girls sat on the lower bunk beds, Yang sat next to Blake on the Faunus's bed and Ruby sat next to Weiss on the heiress's bed and Bayek pulled one of the chairs from one of the desks, and placed it near the end of the beds in between Blake and Weiss.

"Right then," Bayek says as he sits down. "I probably will not be able to tell you everything tonight but I'll cover the important parts."

"The important parts?" Ruby questioned curiously.

"Have you ever wondered why my eyes glow brighter in the dark, then any Faunus."

Ruby and Yang shrugged as in they never noticed.

"Or why I sometimes run on all fours when fighting," Bayek asked again.

The sisters shrugged again.

"Okay that gotten nowhere," Bayek spoke. "Well you see my family on my father's side, are very different from any Faunus on Remnant, we are called Primal Faunus… any of that ringing bells?"

"Nope," Ruby and Yang sync.

"What about you Weiss?" Bayek asked the Heiress.

"I think I've heard about it from my father a couple of times," Weiss replied with some thought.

Bayek's tail flick at the mention of Head of the SDC, he takes a deep breath calming himself down.

"Ok, will the Primal Faunus are said to be the first Faunus to walk on Remnant, our history is not well known to humans only to be told by in stories by the Elders of the Tribe."

"If am not mistaken, they are a group of clans, yes?" Weiss asked.

"You're correct Weiss," there are Five, the Blood-Scar, Blood-Horn, Blood-Claw, Blood-Tusk and Blood-Fang."

"That's a lot of blood in the name," Yang said.

"Well to be fair, back in the days of old you had to have a tough name to show fear to your enemies," Bayek defended.

"It does sound cool, dark but cool," Ruby spoke. "Which clan are you in or from?"

"Blood-Fang, and the top leader of the clans is called Gwarpati."

"Bless you," said Ruby.

"No Ruby," Blake spoke. "Gwarpati is what Bayek and the Primal Faunus speak is their native language."

"Native language?!" Weiss spoke quite loudly.

"Yeah," the tiger simply replied.

"But you speak English," Weiss pointed out.

"Oh really, I didn't know," Bayek joked. "My people's language is what I was taught first, and English is my second. We can speak to others outside the clans like I'm talking to you now, however we do keep to ourselves by speaking our native tongue."

"So what does Garpatty mean," Yang asked.

"Gwarpati it means Beast Master, it's his or her job to protect the traditions, the way of life of the Primal Faunus and its people."

"Oh so like a King?" Ruby asked.

"No Ruby," Bayek chuckled. "Nothing like that, a leader yes, but not a King."

"So who is the Leader of the Tribe?" Weiss asked.

"Dalso Khan my father."

"What! Wait a minute!… Khan? As in Sienna Khan?!"

"She's my Aunt, my mum's older sister."

Weiss is in such a state of shock, she just stares at him.

"I'm surprised you didn't put two and two together soon Weiss," Bayek said.

No response.

"Weiss?" he says waving his hand in front of her face, trying to snap her back. "Remnant to Weiss."

"I think you broke her," Yang says trying not to laugh but failing, only to laugh harder holding her sides and falling off the bed, followed by Ruby.

"I think I'll stop there and will continue this later, maybe in the morning," Bayek suggested. "Hopefully when those two have calmed down and when Weiss reboots."

"I think so too," Blake replied with a small smile.

* * *

**The last chapter of Volume 1 of 'A Tiger's Fury & Compassion', and can I just say the amount of views for is just amazing. Thank you guys so much. And I'll explain more about Bayek's People in a one short chapter World of Remnant kind of way, possibly with my other OCs in future RWBY Fics.**

**Speaking of which. **

**Now since the lockdown started in the UK, I have been brainstorming some ideas for new fanfics, for both RWBY, LOK, Frozen and you can find the 'Fan Fiction in the works' list.**

**So with the lockdown being slowly lifting I'll be heading back to work soon, so until I get the idea of what is going on, I'll probably will not have the time to post new fanfics. Granted I have not posted a lot then I thought I would while being in the lockdown, guess completing tasks around the house does get in the way at times. **

**Anyway I've got at least three new RWBY fanfics at the ready, but I would like to try a vote with you guys, here are the titles of your choosing.**

**1.) The Strength of the Pack **

**2.) The Daughter of Bad Luck**

**3.) Legends Scatter, One Remains**

**So if you would like to vote, please type the title or to be quick and simple just type the number instead. And you have till the 24****th**** of July, then I'll count up the total, and the Title with the most votes will be posted hopefully on the day or the day after depending on what is going on. **

**Oh, and one more thing, I'll try and post more from LOK and Frozen fanfics when I can during this vote. **

**Please leave a comment or vote down below.**

**Stay safe and take care of yourselves.**

**Till next time x **


End file.
